Christmas Cosplay
by kyofan101
Summary: It's the day before Christmas, but that doesn't stop the Host Club from hosting their special customers! A one-shot with some cute Tamaki/Haruhi fluff. Merry Christmas, R&R!


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I apologize if it isn't the best. Merry Christmas, everyone! ^-^**

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Tamaki exclaimed as the girls started pouring into the room. They all gasped as they saw what the host club had in store for them on the very special occasion.

The room was decorated with ornaments everywhere, a lit-up Christmas tree was standing in the center of the room, and a warm fireplace was crackling in the back of the room. All the hosts were dressed up, ready to impress, with Haruhi, Mori, Honey, Kyoya, and the twins dressed as elves, and Tamaki being the great Santa Claus. Tamaki had insisted on Haruhi being Mrs. Claus, but Hikaru and Kaoru convinced the King that she would look much cuter in an elf costume, and that his "daughter" shouldn't cosplay as his wife.

Immediately, the hosting began, with Tamaki charming the girls as always, giving them a kiss or two on the hand, the twins practicing their "twincest", Mori and Honey entertaining the girls with their close friendship and care for one another, Kyoya observing the happenings of the day, and Haruhi charming the rest of the customers with her stories of spending her time with her father and mother during her past Christmas years.

"Haruhi," one girl asked, "do you still celebrate Christmas, even after your mother's passing?" She blushed, embarrassed for asking such a personal question, as the other girls nodded tentatively, wanting to know Haruhi's answer.

The brunette smiled kindly. "Of course I celebrate Christmas. My mother would be happy to know that I'm happy, and I still enjoy spending time with my father." Her natural innocence caused her customers join in a chorus of "Haruhi is so sweet" and "Awww"s. Haruhi smiled again in response, secretly wondering how girls could be so easily entertained.

At the other end of the room, Tamaki was lovingly chatting with his customers, but his main stream of thought was somewhere else. Being the King, none of the girls noticed his absent-mindedness, as they were too busy fawning over his Santa costume. '_Haruhi looks so cute in her elf costume!' _he screamed in his head. Of course, Tamaki would be thinking about Haruhi. No surprise there.

As the rest of the host club continued doing what they were best at, Kyoya watched Tamaki, and chuckled to himself. Yes, he was staring at Haruhi. Again. He jotted down a few more notes in his classified notebook and calculated the costs of the day. He too, was doing what he was best at. Observing. Thinking. Calculating.

Soon, the day was over, and girls reluctantly poured out of the room, fangirling as they always were. The twins flopped on the couch, Honey and Mori stood by them, Kyoya took out his laptop and immediately started typing away, Haruhi started getting her things together, and Tamaki went on about what a successful day it was.

Honey then perked up, remembering something. "I got a surprise for all of you!" The hosts already knew what it was, but they acted surprised anyway when he dug into his pockets and handed everyone a piece of candy. "It's my favorite type, so I thought you guys would like it!" Even though it was such a simple gift, everyone in the room, including the heartless Kyoya, felt a bit of happiness surge through them, secretly happy that they were given a gift that showed they were cared about.

"Thank you, Honey Senpai," Haruhi smiled, as everyone else nodded their thanks.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Honey cheered, "Merry Christmas, everyone!" He waved, and skipped out of the room, Mori following him closely behind.

"Merry Christmas," Mori said as he walked out. Everyone felt a bit more happier as he said that, knowing whatever Mori said had meaning.

After their departure, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, and a clear message seemed to pass through their glance. Evil grins were drawn upon their faces as they glomped Haruhi.

"Merry Christmas Haruhi!" they said simultaneously. In response, Haruhi groaned, waiting for them to get off her, as she knew that any struggling would make the wait longer.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki's yelling could be heard miles away. "YOU PERVERTED TWINS THINK IT'S OKAY TO JUST TOUCH HER LIKE THAT?"

"There's nothing perverted about giving a friend a hug, boss," Kaoru joked.

"You must be the pervert if you find something perverted with that," Hikaru added.

"And it takes a perverted mind to know a perverted mind," Kaoru concluded.

Kyoya smirked behind the laptop, knowing the twins made a good point, and Tamaki deflated at their comments.

Haruhi, who was still waiting to be released finally snapped. "Get OFF me!" she struggled. The twins, happy that they got an adequate reaction from both the King and their toy, let go of the brunette. "Rich bastards," she muttered under her breath.

"Well, see ya!" the twins grinned, the look of mischief clearly emitting from their faces. They strolled off, arms linked, snickering to each other.

After a few more minutes, Kyoya stopped his typing and looked at Tamaki, who was still deflated. "Haruhi, do you mind getting him off the floor? I'm not sure how long he's going to stay like that…"

Haruhi glared. "Kyoya senpai, Tamaki isn't MY responsibility."

Kyoya pondered the statement before replying, "Yes, that's true, but it IS your responsibility to pay off your debt, and if you don't do what I ask, I can substantially increase it at any time." He smirked. With that, he walked away with his "Kyoya Swag". "Merry Christmas, Haruhi."

"Shadow King," Haruhi mumbled. She looked down at the fallen prince. "Tamaki get up, I want to go home."

All of a sudden, Tamaki bounced off the floor, leaving Haruhi wondering if she should've just ignored him. "Does my darling daughter want me to go home with her this special night?"

"No, senpai, I-"

"Perhaps she want to spend time with her daddy, as she's lonely on Christmas Eve," he interrupted.

"Tamaki Senpai, will you please-"

"Aw, my darling Haruhi! Don't fret, daddy's here!" The narcissistic blond continued, choking the poor girl in a bear hug.

She sighed, managing to wriggle out of his grasp. "Goodnight, Tamaki." She grabbed her books.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tamaki's puppy face started forming.

"Take a wild guess, Senpai," Haruhi responded, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm… Are you-" he started.

"Never mind, don't answer that," the girl quickly said before Tamaki could start another round of "Daddy is Going Home with his Darling Haruhi." She was just about to leave until Tamaki grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Don't leave!" he pouted. "I have something for you!"

Sighing, Haruhi put her stuff back down on a nearby table, and gave Tamaki a stern look. "Fine," she said, giving in.

With that, Tamaki pulled her to the couch and rummaged through his pockets, looking for the mystery gift. Hs smile immediately brightened-if that was even possible-once he found the object. "Okay, close your eyes and put your hands out."

'_He's like a young child' _Haruhi mused, slowly putting her hands out as she closed her eyes. Warm hands brushed hers as she felt something cool being placed in her palms.

"Okay, you can open them," Tamaki's voice seemed more relaxed, more calm, as Haruhi opened her eyes to find a necklace in her hands. She looked at it; it was a simple chain, nothing too bright, with a locket in the middle. Admiring the beauty of the necklace, she smiled inwardly at herself as her fingers ran over the locket and opened it. There, four different pictures of people were inside: her mother, Tamaki, Tamaki's mother, and herself. It was a very simple gift, yes, but it had more love and meaning in it than any other gift Haruhi had ever gotten.

"Do you like it?" Tamaki became antsy, mostly because Haruhi had been silent for the past five minutes as she was looking at the chain. "I got a picture of you and me, and your mother, and my mom, you know, I wasn't sure if you would want a picture of your mom, or my mom, but…" He continued rambling, on and on, as his nervousness increased. He stopped, when Haruhi unexpectedly hugged him, and he slowly put his arms around her.

"I loved it, Tamaki Senpai, thank you." She looked up at him and gave him the brightest smile that Tamaki had ever seen. A blush started to rapidly grow on the blond's face, and Haruhi felt herself blushing as she realized what she did. She pulled herself away from him, but before she could do anything more, Tamaki gave her a kiss. It was short, but had every definition of "sweet" in it. When he pulled away, Haruhi gave him a look. "Senpai, what…?"

Tamaki chuckled in response, his seriousness reverting into his childishness. "Gotcha!" He pointed up at the mistletoe.

"Damn it, Senpai." Haruhi groaned again, but she still held on tightly to the chain in her handing, not planning to let go of it anytime soon.


End file.
